Abilities
Ardor: Type (Burning, Caustic, etc...) 100% more dex on all item type named currently equipped. Brawn Increased damage when using battle ability named. Damn: Minor Enemy is damned and takes minor damage. Decay Chance to deal minor caustic damage. Despair Chance to deal MASSIVE demonic damage. Enfeeble Chance to sunder enemy's armor, greatly reducing their defenses. Enhance Slight increase in damage of damage type named. Engulf Enemy is engulfed and takes MASSIVE damage. Ferocity Chance to deal critical damage with named battle ability. Fleet of Foot Increased chance to escape battle. Fortitude 200% more CON on all item type named currently equipped. Frostbite Minor chance to freeze enemies. Glacial Embrace Massive chance to freeze enemies. Gleam Chance to deal major radiant damage. Glimmer Chance to deal minor radiant damage. Greed Earn 10% more gold from monsters (stacks). Guard Damage taken slightly reduced. Icy Touch Major chance to freeze enemies. Immunity: Freezing Prevents you from being frozen. Immune: Poison Permanently immune to poison. Intensify: "Hero Skill" Increases the effectiveness of named hero's skill. i.e. Ahreh (Green hero)'s Acid Spill. Invoke Chance to deal bonus damage of the damage type named. Judge: Minor Enemy is judged and takes minor ongoing damage. Misery Chance to deal major demonic damage. Monster Hunter Reveals nearby monsters. Mortal Strike Chance to mortally wound enemies so they cannot heal Poison: Minor Chance to cause enemies to be mildly poisoned. Protection Type of damage named is greatly reduced. Rapid Strikes Chance to strike twice. Ready: "Hero Skill", or Skill Reduces the cooldown of hero's skill. i.e. Ahreh (Green hero)'s Acid Spill, or may be a normal skill like Sunder Armor. Reflect Enemy takes a bit of damage when attacking you. Resolve Cannot be killed by a single blow while HP is greater than 75%. Revenge Chance to retaliate dealing damage back to your attacker. Scavenger Minor amount of HP regained after battle. Scorch Chance to deal MASSIVE burning damage. Scrounger Major amount of HP regained after battle. Serrated Enemy takes major damage when attacking you. Stalwart Damage taken moderately reduced. Survivalist Massive amount of HP regained after battle. Terror Chance to put a Terror Debuff On Enemy for 3 Turns. In the battle phase, the monster with the debuff has a chance to "cower in fear" and will not attack. (To guesstimate, lets say 15% chance to cower. IMO it's not a guarantee to build your character around, but always a nice surprise when it happens :) ) Trainer This ability gives you 10% more EXP. (Stacks with more pieces worn.) Treasure Hunter Reveals nearby treasure. Vampiric Minor amount of damage dealt is gained as HP. Venomous Chance to cause enemies to be mildly poisoned. Vigilance Increased chance to survive the night. Vigor 50% more CON on all item type named currently equipped. Woe Chance to deal minor demonic damage. Attribute Chart Attribute descriptions are sometimes vague or lack details on actual numbers. This chart is an attempt to capture the actual or probable chances and modifiers of each skill based on anecdotal observation. (Type) refers to a damage type, such as Burning or Caustic; (Skill) refers to an equipped skill, such as Haymaker or Backstab. (Hero Skill) refers to a special skill for the equipped hero, such as Pyroblast.